A su manera
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Porque era su cumpleaños, y se hacía a su manera. Yaoi, Asakiku. Nada explicito. FELICIDADES JAPÓN!


**Konnichiwa! Feliz día nacional Japón! :D bueno, en españa ya no lo és pero bueno... jajaj solo passan trece minutos, que no me maten Xd que también es el cumple de una amiga mia así que se lo dedicó! FELICITATS GEMMA! :D En fin, iba a poner lemon pero no me daba tiempo, jaja quizas me anime a subir el lemon pero no lo creo :D **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío :'( **

**Warnings: Menciones de sexo ;) Yaoi. **

* * *

**A su manera**

**POV: Inglaterra**

Había dos días al año que tenía asegurado el sexo: por mi cumpleaños, en abril, que era uno de los regalos de Kiku hacía mi, prepararme una velada especial y el segundo era el cumpleaños de Kiku, en febrero. Y ese día, todo se hacía a su manera...

Era el único día al año que el japonés se permitía ser un poco egoísta y dejarme hacerlo a mi todo. Ese día si había una reunión no íbamos y por supuesto aplazábamos cualquier fiesta para Kiku a otro día para pasar aquel día completamente solos, a nuestro gusto.

Para empezar, tenía que traerle su desayuno a la cama, cosa que no me parecía tan descabellada, a que era su cumpleaños pero es que lo tenía que hacer vestido de mayordomo, como si fuera su Sebastian... (Aún no se de que se trata eso del tal "Sebastian"). El día once de febrero es uno de los pocos días, exceptuando todas las convenciones otakus, que podrías ver a Kiku estallando de alegría.

Me trataba todo el día como un mayordomo, pero evidentemente él era incapaz de tratarme mal. Por la tarde me hacía acompañarle, esta vez ya vestido normal, a comprar mangas y DVDs de anime. No me molestaba porque a veces incluso yo me acababa comprando alguno para al menos practicar mi lectura japonesa, y cabe decir que cuando mirábamos en la sección de "Yaoi" (no tarde mucho en aprender que era aquella palabra...) a Kiku le encantaba fardar de tener novio, y más novio inglés, delante de todas aquellas chicas que nos miraban con admiración, como si estuvieran flipando en colores. Cabe decir que a mi también me encantaba dejar chifladas a aquellas chicas y de vez en cuando le besaba, le tocaba el culo o le abrazaba, encantado de ver su reacción de, lo que Kiku llamaba, fujoshis.

Pero por la noche la cosa cambiaba y teníamos hacíamos el amor a su manera. Eso solo significaba cosplay. No era la primera vez que hacía cosplay, y estando con Kiku tampoco sería la última, que me ponía un traje de cosplay. Ya le había acompañado a diversas convenciones y habíamos asistido a casi todas las de Londres.

La verdad era que me encantaba ver a Kiku haciendo cosplay porque si yo le acompañaba yo era el hombre y él la mujer y esas faldas tan cortas le quedaban de maravilla.

Me acabe de poner el traje que me había dado esta vez Kiku. Ya conocía al personaje, lo habiamos usado en una convención anterior y era uno de Vocaloid, Kaito. Sabía que si yo me vestía de ese él seguramente se vestiría de Miku y no podía esperar a verle con los calcetines altos, la faldita y las colas.

Me dirigí a su habitación, acabándome de poner bien la peluca y me senté en la cama, bueno, en el futón especialmente amplio para la ocasión.

-¡Arthur-san! ¿Ya estás?- me gritó. Le contesté que sí y inmediatamente se abrió la puerta que daba al corredor con una cara de vicioso que solo yo estaba permitido a ver. Nos lo solíamos tomar en calma pero ambos nos empalmamos solo de vernos. Él rapidamente se sentó encima de mi regazo y me empezó a besar como si no hubiera mañana, y yo feliz se lo consentí. Deje ir un gemido gutural y levanté un poco aquella falda para tocarle el culo.

Os preguntareis, como es que si de aquella forma, al verlo, perdía tanto el control aguantaba en la convenciones... Bien, pues no lo hacía. Normalmente acabábamos haciéndolo en los baños.

-Mmmh... Kaito-san...- y fue entonces, cuando me llamo por el nombre del personaje, que supe que empezaba lo bueno. Porqué al fin y al cabo aquella era su manera.

**Tanjobi omedetou Nihon! :3**

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

_**Sayonaraa**_


End file.
